Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-4y}{9} - \dfrac{9y}{9}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-4y - (9y)}{9}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-13y}{9}$